Northwest Asian Weekly
Northwest Asia Weekly is the only weekly English-edition newspaper serving Washington’s Asian community. The periodical has one simple goal - to empower the Asian community. Tucked near a Chinese restaurant in Seattle’s Chinatown/International District is a newsroom that represents a cultural lifeline in an often unfamiliar land. The newsroom is home to the Northwest Asian Weekly and its sister paper, the Seattle Chinese Post. Publisher Assunta Ng says that before she founded the Seattle Chinese Post in 1982, immigrants “had to go to a billboard in Chinatown to find out what was going on.” Now, Ng’s newspaper tells them about community events and news in a regular weekly paper. The newspaper was a relatively early participant in what has become a significant trend – the proliferation of Asian-language media in the United States. The growth is fed by demographics, since Asian and Pacific ethnic groups make up the fastest-growing segment in America’s population. Northwest Asian Weekly’s print version is widely distributed in Seattle. It is also available in many of the major King County and public libraries throughout Washington. Some of the distribution sites outside the International District are: *West Seattle – South Seattle Community College, Bank of America, Asian grocery stores. *Eastside – Uwajimaya, Bellevue Community College, Tower Books, East Ocean Restaurant, Noble Court Restaurant, Ming Place Restaurant, Tokyo Restaurant (Factoria) and many other Asian restaurants, Mercer Island Park & Ride, Bellevue Way Park & Ride. *Broadway – Seattle Central Community College. *Beacon Hill – New Beacon Market, Salon Nouveau, South China Restaurant, Red Apple. *Rainier Ave – Pho, Pho Van, Jumbo Restaurant. *Martin Luther King Way S. – Saigon Dynasty Restaurant. *University District – UW Bookstore, Noble Palace Restaurant and other Asian restaurants on University Way. *Renton – Great Wall Mall (Ranch 99), Foody Goody Restaurant, Greenery Restaurant. *Lynnwood/Bothell – Cascadia Community College, Edmonds Ranch 99 Northwest Asia Weekly is a community news partner of The Seattle Times. =Awards= International *1992 International Women’s Forum’s Corporate Award, “Women making a difference.” National *2008 Wells Fargo Women Small Business Trailblazer Award *2006 Publisher’s story selected for Chicken Soup for Entrepreneurial Soul *2001 Asian Pacific American Women’s Leadership Institute’s National Summit Heroine Award *1991 Women of Enterprise Awards sponsored by Avon & SBA *1984 Esquire Magazine’s The Best of Men and Women under 40 (the only Asian woman in the US and the only woman from Washington state receiving the award). Regional *2017 Association of Washington Generals’ Community Service Award *2016 Assunta Ng named 50 most influential people by Seattle Magazine *2016 Assunta Ng received Chinese American Citizens Alliance Award *2015 Assunta Ng received Organization of Chinese Americans award *2015 Asian Weekly received 7 SPJ awards including one in 2nd place, General Excellence *2014 Asian Weekly received 13 WNP awards including community service award *2013 (Andrew Hamlin, 1st place in the Best General Interest Column, “At the Movies”) *2013 (Marino Saito, 1st place in the Best Story on the Arts, “Kaori Nakamura: Retiring dancer was truly a dream come true”) *2013 (George Liu & Han Bui, 1st place in the Color Photo Essay, “Happy birthday, Uncle Bob.”) *2013 (Sue Misao, 2nd place in the Best News Story, Long, “Cause of Chinatown fire remains undetermined.”) *2013 (Jason Cruz, 2nd place in the Best Crime and Court story, “Tacoma man sentenced for plot claims it was just a ‘joke'”) *2013 (Stacy Nguyen, 2nd place in the Best General Feature Story, Long, “Last day ditch”) *2013 (Stacy Nguyen, 3rd place in the Best General Feature Story, Long, “Local woman champions brother’s release”) *2013 (Zachariah Bryan, 2nd place in the Best General Feature Story, Short, “What will future ‘district’ elections mean”) *2013 (Han Bui, 2nd place in the Best Front Page Design) *2013 (Assunta Ng, 2nd place in the Community Service Award) *2013 (Vivian Nguyen, 3rd place in the Best Topical Columns, “A-pop!”) *2013 (Annisa Amalia, Han Bui, and George Liu, 3rd place in the Color Photo Essay, “Children’s Parade 2014”) *2012 (Sarah Yee, 1st place in the Best Education Story category with “Cyber-bulling: Abuse takes its toll on a new generation of American youth.” *2012 (Jason Cruz, 3rd place in the Best Sports Feature category with “The LAST Jeremy Lin article you should read.” *2012 (Tiffany Ran, 1st place in the Best Lifestyle Feature story category with “Undocumented Immigrants” *2012 (Tiffany Ran, 2nd place in the Best Government Reporting category with “City of Bellevue and Sound Transit clash over Light Rail.” *2011 (Jason Cruz, 2nd place in the Best Sports Feature category for his “Island ball” story, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2011 (Jason Cruz, 3rd place in the Best News Story — Long category for, “ID going to new heights,” Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2011 (Tiffany Ran, 2nd place awards in the Best General Feature Story — Long and Best Environmental Story categories for “In pursuit of the American Dream,” and “Man eats shark,” respectively, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2011 (Nina Huang, 3rd place in Best Lifestyle Feature Story for “Tattooed APIs,” Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2011 (Han Bui, 2nd place in the Best Feature Page Design category for “23 reasons why the ID rocks,” Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2011 (Han Bui, 3rd place in the Best Front Page Design for the June 12, 2010 issue, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2010 (Amy Phan, 1st place in the Best Comprehensive Coverage of a Single Issue, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2010 (Han Bui and Stacy Nguyen, 1st place in the Best Newspaper Website, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2010 (Stacy Nguyen, 1st place in the Best Front Page Design, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2010 (Han Bui and Stacy Nguyen, 2nd place in the Best Front Page Design, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2010 (Assunta Ng, 3rd place in the Best Blog, Washington Newspaper Publishers Association Better Newspaper Contest) *2009 (Stacy Nguyen, 1st place in Editorial and Commentary, Society of Professional Journalists *2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Stacy Nguyen, 2nd place in Editorial and Commentary, Society of Professional Journalists *2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Han Bui and Stacy Nguyen, 3rd place in Best New Site, Society of Professional Journalists 2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Assunta Ng, 3rd place in Lifestyles Reporting, “Dim sum made easy,” Society of Professional Journalists 2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Mark Lee, 3rd place in Editorial and Commentary, Society of Professional Journalists *2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Stacy Nguyen, 3rd place in Graphics and Illustrations, Society of Professional Journalists 2009 NW Excellence in Journalism Contest) *2009 (Eleanor Lee, 3rd place in Opinion category, Meydenbauer Center in Bellevue) *2009 (Nina Huang, 3rd place in Best Story in the Arts category, WNPA in Olympia) *2009 (Han Bui, 3rd place in Advertisement, WNPA in Olympia) *2009 (Han Bui, 1st place in Web Design WNPA in Olympia) *2008 Greater Seattle Chamber of Commerce’s Best Business Practice Award *2008 Staff received 2nd place from Society of Professional Journalists writing award in news story.) *2008 (Staff received Washington Newspapers Publisher Association’s 3rd place feature writing) *2008 (Staff received Washington Newspapers Publisher Association’s 1st place in arts column) *2007 Society of Professional Journalists writing award (staff received 4 other awards.) *2006 US Sen. Hillary Clinton & Maria Cantwell’s Women of Valor award *2006 (Staff, 1st place, feature photo in Northwest Asian Weekly, Society of Professional Journalists) *2006 (Staff received Washington Newspapers Publisher Association’s feature writing) *2005 (Staff received Washington State Publishers Association writing award) *2005 Washington State Publishers Association business writing award *2005 Puget Sound Business Journal’s Women of Influence Award *2005 Spirit of Liberty Award from Ethnic Heritage Council *2005 Distinguished Alumni of the Year from UW Communication Dept *2004 (Staff received 2nd place award, news photo from Washington State Publishers Association) *2004 University of Washington Communication Dept. Hall of Fame *2002, Legacy of Courage Award. Astro Society in Oregon *2000 Distinguished Service to Journalism Award from Society of Professional Journalists *1999 Health coverage award from Region X Dept. of Health & Human Services *1995 Seattle Times 100 most influential people in Washington State *1993 SBA Region Xís Woman Business Advocate of the Year (Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska) *1992 SBA Western Washington Woman Business Advocate of the Year *1992 SBA Western Washington Minority Business Advocate of the Year *1991 Nordstrom’s Cultural Diversity Award *1986 Pacific Northwest Magazine’s The Brightest under 40 (the only Asian woman) Local *2017 City of Seattle Cultural Ambassador Award *2017 Northwest Asian Weekly and Seattle Chinese Post recognized by UW Foster School of Business Impact as Business of the Year *2012 Assunta received UW Time Millenium award *2011 (Assunta Ng) University of Washington’s Charles E. Odegaard Award *2007 Community Service award from India Association of Washington *2007 Mentoring award from Women of Color Empowered Committee *2006 Seattle University’s Law School Women of the Year award *2005 Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Institute’s community service award *2005 Women’s University Club Brava Award *2004 Washington State Multicultural Education Community Service Award *2004 Diversity Employment Award *2003 Korean Community Service Award *2001 Citizen of the Year Award. Municipal League of King County *1998 University of Washington Alumni Association’s Multi-culturalism award *1998 Asian Management Business Association’s Cohabitation Award *1997 Big Sisters Mentor Award *1996 Community Service Award from the Asian community *1991 Japanese American Citizens League—Community Service Award *1991 Eastside Weekly’s influential people under 40 *1990 Matrix Table, Women of Achievement Award—Women in Communications *1989 Network for Managerial and Professional Women Mentor Award *1989 Seattle Weekly’s influential people under 40 *1984 Mayor Charles Royer Small Business Award (the only minority woman receiving the award) =See also= =References= *The Northwest Asia Weekly website:https://nwasianweekly.com/. Category:General articles